Una Segunda Oportunidad
by CecyGrandchester
Summary: Esta historia la termine de escribir hace aproximadamente 3 años, espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que tengo una historia pendiente (JUNTOS), han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y realmente anteriormente no me había atrevido a continuarla y darle un final digno, si lo haré pero primero terminaré de subir Una Segunda Oportunidad la cual la escribí en su momento para la guerra florida
1. Una Segunda Oportunidad

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Habían pasado cinco largos años después de la dolorosa despedida de una pareja de enamorados en la fría ciudad de New York. Todo seguía normal para el resto de las personas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo para un joven actor y para una hermosa enfermera.

Ambos trataban de continuar con sus vidas, pero en el fondo los dos sentían que cada nuevo día que llegaba, venia cargado de pena y dolor; por qué tuvo que ser así todo, por qué el destino fue tan malvado con ellos, por qué la vida seguía cobrándoles algo que ellos ignoraban, es que acaso no tenían derecho a ser felices. Todas esas preguntas retumbaban en la mente de los jóvenes.

New York, en Casa De La Familia Grandchester Marlow.

-Señora… ¿se encuentra bien? (preguntaba Molly, una de las doncellas de la señora de la casa).

-Si Molly, es solo que desde la mañana no me he sentido del todo bien, creo que anda un poco inquieto, pues sabe muy bien que no falta mucho para que lo conozcamos (acariciándose su vientre).

-Si señora… es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, tanto tiempo esperando esta noticia y después de cuatro años de casados, usted y el señor por fin fueron bendecidos.

-Así es Molly, tan sólo falta un mes para que nazca mi bebe.

**7 meses atrás: En el consultorio del Doctor Willson.**

-Felicidades Señora Grandchester, está usted embarazada.

-¿Es enserio? No me está mintiendo…

-Por supuesto que no Señora usted se encuentra con cuatro semanas de gestación.

**Ese mismo día en la mansión Grandchester-Marlow.**

-Meredith, ya llego el Señor… (Le pregunta a la cocinera)

-Sí señora, el Señor se encuentra en el estudio…

-(Entrando al estudio) Terry, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas en ese estado?

-(Con una botella de vino en su mano) ¿Qué por qué estoy así? Enserio te interesa saber porque estoy así… ¡Estoy harto Susana! ¡Estoy completamente cansado de esta situación! Llevamos más de cuatro años casados y todo este tiempo me la he pasado fingiendo un afecto por ti, que obviamente no siento. ¡Quiero ser libre! Quiero que termine este absurdo matrimonio…

-(Entre lágrimas) ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Y si ya sé que quieres ser libre, para largarte con esa enfermera de quinta, lo único que te interesa es correr hacia sus brazos para poder revolcarte con esa mujerzuela. ¿No es así?

-¡Cállate! (Le da una bofetada) Jamás en tu vida se te ocurra llamarla de esa manera, entendiste, jamás, o sabrás de lo que soy capaz, entendiste…

Susana comienza a quejarse de un dolor muy fuerte en el área del vientre…

-Deja de fingir, que ese jueguito tuyo ya me lo sé…

-(Su rostro se torna pálido) Llama al doctor Willson por favor…

Repentinamente Terry logra ver como ella comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Molly de prisa llama al médico!

-Sí Señor, en seguida.

**En la habitación principal de la casa…**

-Todo está bien Doctor…

-Si Señor Grandchester, es sólo que en el estado en que se encuentra la Señora, no debería de tener alguna alteración.

-¿En su estado? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Es qué no lo sabe? Su esposa fue a consulta hoy y descubrimos que se encuentra embarazada, usted se convertirá en papá dentro de 8 meses.

-¿Qué? ¿Es Enserio? (Su mirada la dirige hacia su esposa que se encuentra descansando en la cama)

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora si me disculpa me gustaría hablar con usted en privado…

-Claro… Volveré en un minuto Susana…

**Afuera de la habitación.**

-Dígame Doctor, en que lo puedo ayudar…

-Quiero hablar sobre el embarazo de su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi deber informarle que su esposa no se encuentra bien, el embarazo es de alto riesgo, ella no se puede alterar, ya que correría el riesgo de no solo perder al bebe sino que podría perder su vida…

-¿Cómo? Pero si usted hace un momento me dijo que todo estaba bien…

-Sé lo que le dije hace un momento y usted comprenderá que no podía decirle la verdad enfrente de la Señora, como le acabo de decir ella no se puede alterar por ningún motivo…

-Comprendo…

-Ahora me retiro, si llegase a presentarse algún problema no dude en llamarme…

-Así lo hare…

**Una vez estando a solas…**

-No puedo dejarla, menos ahora que sé que está esperando un hijo mío y que la situación es grave… Es que alguna vez llegare a ser completamente feliz… Si mi destino es estar al lado de Susana, lo hare, sólo espero que sea lo correcto y que no terminemos haciéndonos más daño... Espero que este bebe que viene en camino provoque ese cambio en mí, que pueda llegar a quererla como ella siempre lo ha anhelado, aunque esto signifique olvidarme por completo de mi gran amor, de mi Candy…

…**...**

-Señora, Señora, el Señor acaba de llegar de los ensayos…

-Gracias Molly, por favor ayúdame a levantarme…

-Hola Terry qué bueno que ya llegaste, así podremos comer juntos…

-Por supuesto… Hola Campeón, ¿Cómo estás? (Acariciándole el vientre a su esposa).

-Ya sólo falta un mes para poder conocerlo…

-Sí, discúlpame un momento necesito a ir al estudio a dejar estos documentos.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando en el comedor… Sé qué haces un gran esfuerzo Terry, pero sé que cuando nazca nuestro hijo todo cambiara, llegaras a amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti y seremos realmente una familia…

**En el estudio…**

-Tan solo un mes falta para que nazca mi hijo y aun no consigo olvidarme de ella, siempre está presente en cada momento del día ¿Es qué nunca te podre olvidar Candy? Si estuviéramos juntos, él bebe que está esperando Susana, seria nuestro, quizás fuera ya el segundo o el tercero que esperáramos (se dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa, pero solo dura unos segundos ya que se da cuenta de su realidad) pero no es así, ¿Dónde estarás pecosa? ¿Aún me recordaras? ¿Aún me amaras Candy?

**Lejos de la ajetreada ciudad de New York, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes enfermeras conversando con el director del hospital.**

-Señoritas las he mandado llamar porque hemos tomado la decisión de enviar a cinco de nuestras mejores enfermeras al prestigiado Bellevue Hospital Center que se encuentra en la ciudad de New York, para que brinden sus servicios haya, el día de mañana se les anunciara a aquellas que fueron seleccionadas y que deberán partir inmediatamente hacia su nuevo destino… Por favor regresen a sus labores…

Todas las presentes se encontraban emocionadas por la información que les acababan de dar pero entre todas ellas, una joven de cabello rubio rizado, se encontraba muy seria y lo único que pasaba en su mente en ese momento era el nombre de la ciudad que el Doctor Brust había mencionado…

-New York, New York, New York (Pensaba la joven enfermera una y otra vez)…


	2. El Entrometido Giro De Mi Destino

**Cap. 2: El Entrometido Giro De Mi Destino.**

Era una hermosa mañana, los pajarillos cantaban alegremente ante el nuevo día, todo se encontraba en completa paz; pero a pesar de ello, una joven se encontraba un poco perturbada por la noticia que se le había dado a ella y a sus compañeras el día anterior.

-¿Cómo será New York?

-No sé, pero me han dicho que es una gran ciudad y que además es muy linda.

-Espero ser una de las afortunadas en la selección.

-Yo también.

Eran las pláticas que se venían suscitando desde el día anterior por los pasillos del hospital.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, cuando el Doctor Brust se dirigió al pizarrón de corcho que se encontraba a un lado de la dirección, haciendo espacio entre los documentos que ahí se encontraban, coloco la lista que cambiaría el destino de cinco enfermeras.

Poco a poco se fueron juntando pequeños grupos de jóvenes enfermeras, las cuales observaban con incertidumbre la hoja que acababan de colocar, a unas se les iluminaba el rostro ante lo que encontraban, mientras otras se retiraban desilusionadas.

Finalmente la enfermera que se encontraba con más impaciencia que todas las demás, se acercó, observo detalladamente, pero en su rostro no dejaba ver ni un poco de expresión, no se le veía ni asombrada, ni desilusionada, parecía que nada de lo que encontró en el documento había captado completamente su atención. Solo opto por entrar al pequeño cuarto que compartía con otra joven, a redactar lo que parecía ser una carta.

**Lejos de esa aparente calma se encontraba una pareja conversando en su hogar.**

-Terry, te encuentras bien, te he notado, muy serio desde ayer.

-No es algo de importancia, es sólo que, me parece que no me gustaría que nuestro hijo naciera en esta ciudad tan ajetreada, creo que no sería cómodo ni para el bebe, ni para ti, además la prensa estaría siempre importunando.

-Enserio lo crees, bueno por mí no habría ningún problema.

-Pero a la vez me pongo a pensar en ti, en tu salud, el doctor Willson es el que ha estado al pendiente de todo tu embarazo y al irnos obviamente también tendríamos que cambiar de doctor.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi salud? ¿Es que acaso no estoy bien?

-No me refería a eso Susi, es solo que no me gustaría que tuviéramos un contratiempo durante el parto (Trata de relajar a su esposa, pues la verdad era otra a la que le acababa de decir).

**En una hermosa y gran mansión ubicada en la ciudad de Chicago, llega un pequeño sobre, donde se guarda una carta dirigida al Señor de la casa.**

-Disculpe Señor George, acaban de traer esta carta que está dirigida al Señor Andley.

-Gracias Dorothy, yo me hare cargo de hacerla llegar a manos del Señor William.

-Señor William, acaban de traer esto para usted, al parecer es de parte de la Señorita Candy.

-Albert, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me puedes llamar Albert eee (brindándole una sonrisa). Gracias George (tomando el pequeño sobre en sus manos).

Abre lentamente el sobre y se dispone a leer la carta de su pequeña Candy.

-¿Quéeeeeee? (Menciona en voz baja, lleno de asombro).

En la estación del tren de la ciudad de New york. Cinco enfermeras se encontraban descendiendo, del tren que las había llevado hacia su nuevo destino, todas se veían, entusiasmadas ya que habían sido escogidas para ir a trabajar a la majestuosa ciudad, pero para una de ellas estar en esa estación, solo le ocasionada dolor y pena por los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente.

**Chicago, mansión de los Andley.**

_Querido Albert._

_El motivo de mi carta es para hacerte saber que he sido transferida al Bellevue Hospital Center, esto no me ha tomado del todo por sorpresa ya que un día antes se nos había informado, lo que si me sorprendió fue el hecho de que fui una de las cinco seleccionadas._

_Estoy bien y estaré bien, así que no te preocupes por mi; sé que cuando recibas mi carta lo más probable es que yo ya me encuentre haya, así que sólo me queda decirte que me desees buena suerte._

_Por favor avisa a Archie y a Annie, diles que les envió muchos saludos y que no se escaparan de mi tan fácilmente, ya que pretendo estar en su boda, por algo soy una de las damas de la novia ¿no es así?_

_Hasta pronto Albert, saludos para todos._

_Pd: Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a New york._

_Con Cariño Candy._


	3. Regresando A Dónde Término

**Cap. 3: Regresando A Dónde Término.**

**Chicago, mansión de los Andley.**

-Candy, ¿En New York? (Pensaba una y otra vez Albert)

-Señor, el joven Archivald y la Señorita Annie, se encuentran esperándolo en el estudio.

-Gracias Dorothy, bajare enseguida.

Albert había mandado llamar a sus amigos para hacerles saber acerca de lo que había acontecido con Candy.

-Albert, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué nos has mandado llamar? (Preguntaba desesperado Archie)

-¿Qué sucede con Candy? Ella se encuentra bien (Preguntaba preocupada la mejor amiga de la rubia, Annie)

-Los he mandado llamar, precisamente para eso, porque Candy se ha marchado a New York.

-¿Cómo? (Contestan ambos al mismo tiempo)

-Pero cómo se lo has permitido Albert, tu bien sabes lo que le sucedió en ese lugar, por qué le permitiste ir (Decía Archie completamente descontrolado)

-Tranquilízate Archie, Candy se tuvo que ir por cuestiones de su trabajo, no fue por su gusto.

-Pero por qué no la detuviste, qué pasara si se llega a encontrar con ese tipo (Archie Se encontraba fuera de sí).

-Una Vez más te digo Archie, que si ella se fue no lo hizo por su gusto, además si ella y Terry, se llegan a encontrar será porque ya es su destino y por más que tu y yo lo quisiésemos evitar nada podríamos hacer.

Albert les muestra la carta que Candy había dejado a ambos.

-Dios quiera que Candy no vuelva a sufrir por causa de este viaje, y si esta en sus manos que no se encuentre con él (Mencionaba Annie, preocupada por su querida amiga)

-Candy estará bien ya lo verán, además dudo mucho que ella lo busque después de lo que paso…

-Pero… ¿si él la busca?

-Dudo que lo haga…

-¿Por qué dices eso Albert? (cuestiona Annie)

-Porque dentro de unas semanas Terry se convertirá en padre.

-¿Qué? (Nuevamente Contestan al mismo tiempo ambos chicos)

-Pensé que lo sabían, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no (sonríe), como lo oyen se convertirá en papá.

-¿Candy lo sabe?

-No Archie, no lo sabe y será un duro golpe para ella cuando se entere.

**Ciudad de New York.**

Bienvenidas señoritas, esperemos que se sientan cómodas en este lugar y que su estadía sea agradable para todos.

Fueron las cortas palabras que les dirigió a las recién llegadas el director del Bellevue Hospital Center.

Cada una de las jóvenes fue a sus dormitorios, pues el día siguiente iba a ser muy ajetreado.

-Todo esto es muy divertido no lo crees Candy, estamos en esta maravillosa ciudad, aunque tendremos más trabajo, pero cuando sean los días de descanso tendremos cientos de lugares por visitar (Decía entusiasmada la compañera de cuarto de Candy)

–Si muy divertido Melly…. (Desde su llegada Candy se notaba muy distraída).

-Te pasa algo Candy, desde que llegamos te noto rara, ¿Todo está bien?

-Si Melly, es sólo que no es fácil, regresar a dónde todo término…

-¿Regresar a dónde todo termino? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No me hagas caso, creo que comienzo a desvariar porque extraño a mi familia, eso es todo…

-Estás segura…

-Claro que si, a ver dime (tratando de parecer entusiasta) A dónde te gustaría ir primero…

-Al teatro…


	4. Hola y Adiós (Primera Parte)

**Cap. 4 Parte 1: Hola y Adiós. **

Había transcurrido una semana desde su llegada a la grandiosa ciudad de New York, era domingo, a Candy y a su compañera Melly, les habían dado la tarde libre.

Melly se encontraba entusiasmada, de estar en esa maravillosa ciudad debido a que como ella en muchas ocasiones lo había dicho, jamás había salido más allá del pueblo donde nació, no por falta de interés, sino porque su familia era de escasos recursos.

Al ver Candy el entusiasmo de su compañera por conocer la ciudad, no le quedo de otra, y decidió acompañarla. Ella aparentaba estar entusiasta ante su compañera para que no se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad rondaba por su mente.

Hace cinco años recorrí estas calles a tu lado y ahora el recorrerlas solo ocasiona que te extrañe más –Pensaba a cada paso que daba nuestra pequeña Candy-.

Mira Candy que hermosos vestidos, todo esto esta tan hermoso (Mencionaba Melly totalmente entretenida).

**Al Otro Extremo De La Calle.**

-¡Rayos! Cómo se te ocurre pararte en este lugar, no eres más que un pedazo de chatarra, ahora cómo le voy a hacer para salir de aquí sin ser visto…

…..

-Candy mira qué hermoso están aquellos vestidos, deberíamos de ir a verlos, anda sí…

-Está bien… pero va a ser algo rápido Melly porque ya está comenzando a obscurecer y recuerda que no nos quieren tan tarde.

-Si Candy (sonríe de manera inocente).

…...

-Todo por el momento va bien, prácticamente muchas personas ni siquiera han notado mi presencia.

-Sólo espero seguir teniendo esta suerte al cruzar la calle… solo a mí se me ocurre salir a esta hora y en esa chatarra (se refería el primer vehículo que había comprado a su llegada a New York).

…..

**Mansión de los Britter.**

Se encontraba una feliz pareja platicando acerca de sus próximas nupcias. Ambos se encontraban felices pues dentro de dos meses por fin serian marido y mujer.

-Dentro de poco estaremos casados, estoy tan feliz Archie.

-Yo también lo estoy flaquita (Dijo seriamente).

-(Al notar su seriedad) ¿Te encuentras bien Archie?

-Sí, es sólo que sigo preocupado por Candy.

-Yo también, ¿Cómo estará?

-Pero bueno… no hay que estar tristes, sabes muy bien que si ella nos viera en este estado, nos retaría a ambos (siendo optimista pues noto la tristeza de su chica).

-Tienes razón. (Sonriendo tiernamente) Por cierto te he dicho ya cuánto te amo…

-Me temo que no señorita Britter, mejor dicho futura Señora Cornwall.

Se funden en un hermoso y tierno beso.

**Chicago, mansión de los Andley.**

Albert se encuentra en su habitación, leyendo la recién llegada carta de su pequeña Candy.

_Querido Albert._

_ Hace tan solo un par de horas llegue a New york, estoy bien, afortunadamente, no se me presento ningún contratiempo, al contrario, todo está muy bien._

_Todos son muy amables, me encuentro compartiendo el cuarto con una chica llamada Melissa Morgan, ella es de un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Kentucky, somos de la misma edad y es una chica muy extrovertida._

_Por favor Albert saluda a todos de mi parte, diles que los extraño mucho y que no se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien y prometo cuidarme. Hasta pronto querido amigo._

_Con Cariño Candy._

**Por Las Calles De New York.**

Todo estaba en aparente calma, cuando de repente se comenzó a murmurar la presencia de una persona entre todas las que se encontraban.

-Ya Escuchaste…andan diciendo que fue visto por esta calle…

-¿Enserio?

-¡Vamos!

Comentaban unas jóvenes. Poco a poco se fueron reuniendo justamente en la esquina de la calle, cerca de uno de los semáforos del lugar.

-¡Es él! (Gritaban por doquier)

**Al Otro Extremo De La Calle.**

-Hay como tarda en ponerse la luz roja para poder pasar, me muero por ver esos hermosos vestidos (Decía con desesperación Melly)

-Jajaja lo que puede hacer unos vestidos en una chica (Comentaba Candy a su amiga)

-Candy… (Haciendo un puchero)

Al notar un tumulto de personas justamente en la acera de enfrente.

-¿Qué será todo ese alboroto? (Cuestiono Melly)

De repente dos personas que se encontraban en ese lugar comenzaron a sentir como sus corazones latían rápidamente sin motivo alguno.

-¿Qué es esto que siento?

Entre firmar autógrafos a los presentes y ser fotografiado por la prensa.

-¿Qué es toda esta ansiedad que tengo? Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así…

Poco a poco las personas se fueron dispersando dejando a la vista al joven que rodeaban. Para Candy y su amiga Melly, ese había sido el semáforo más tardado de toda América.

Tanto el joven como la chica que se encontraban en las aceras contrarias de la calle, levantaron su vista poco a poco, fijando su mirada en alguien que se les hacía conocido, en alguien que tenían mucho tiempo que no veían, en alguien de su doloroso pasado.

-Serás tú… (Se repetían ambos en sus mentes).


	5. Hola y Adiós (Segunda Parte)

**Cap. 4 Parte 2: Hola y Adiós. **

El día había sido maravilloso, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que dos personas se reencontraron; tan solo unos metros los separaban, ninguno de los dos sabía que pensar, cómo reaccionar, salir corriendo del lugar o quizás correr a brazos del otro, ¿Qué es lo que tenían que hacer? ¿Cómo deberían actuar?

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy? (Preguntaba Melly a su amiga, quien la veía en completo estado de shock)

-Candy, Candy (Repitió en varias ocasiones, pero su amiga no se percataba de ello)

…..

-Esto no puede ser… Ella está aquí, a solo unos metros de distancia…

-Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar… Jamás…

…..

-Es él… Es él… Es Terry… No ha cambiado nada (Entre lágrimas) sigue igual de guapo, sino es que más… (Pensaba la rubia)

-Candy… ¡¿Por qué lloras?! (Impresionada) ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que regresemos al hospital? (Por más que preguntaba, Melly no recibía respuesta a sus cuestionamientos)

…..

-Sigues tan hermosa Candy, ya eres toda una mujer…

-Como quisiera gritar en este instante que te amo, que te he extrañado todo este tiempo, que solo contigo quiero estar, que nada más me importa solo tú (Pensaba el chico castaño entre lágrimas)

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Ni ellos lo sabían, ni siquiera la chica que acompañaba a Candy. Todo aquello era tan hermoso y doloroso a la vez que para la pareja el tiempo se había detenido, solo querían permanecer así para siempre si era posible.

El súbito recuerdo de un pequeño creciendo en el vientre de su madre vino a la mente del joven actor y supo que por más que le doliera, tenía que despertar de ese hermoso sueño, pues no podía olvidarse de lo único que realmente había hecho bien, su hijo.

-Lo lamento Pecosa, como quisiera correr a tus brazos y llevarte a mi lado, pero no puedo, jamás le haría eso a mi hijo, sólo me queda decirte "hola y adiós" mi amor (menciono el chico en voz baja).

…..

**Chicago, mansión de los Andley.**

-Albert ¿Ya recibiste carta de Candy?

-Sí, ella se encuentra muy bien y les dejo saludos tanto a ti como a Annie.

-Ella aún no se ha encontrado con él, ¿O sí?

-Supongo que no, pues no lo menciona en su carta.

-Estoy preocupado por ella Albert, no quiero que ese patán la vuelva a lastimar…

-A mí tampoco me gustaría que ella volverá a sufrir a causa de un encuentro con Terry, pero eso sobrino, es algo que ni tu ni yo podemos impedir, cuando ya está en el destino de las personas, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, más que estar ahí para apoyar a las personas que queremos…

-Tienes razón en lo que dices, pero aun así no quiero que ella sufra nuevamente por su culpa…

Albert, sólo se limitó a sonreír ante la obstinación de su sobrino.

**Mansión de los Britter.**

-Señorita Annie, su invitada a llegado.

-Gracias, bajare enseguida.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Señorita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Porque ya estoy aquí querida Annie!…

-¡Pattyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Qué alegría verte nuevamente, me da tanto gusto que hayas llegado y que hayas aceptado mi invitación de llegar semanas antes de mi boda.

-A mí también me da mucha alegría verte Annie.

-y ¿Cómo está Candy?

-Ella está bien, es solo que esta en New York.

Ante la cara de impresión de Patty, Annie, comienza a narrarle todo lo acontecido en la vida de su querida amiga Candy.

-No puedo creer que ella haya aceptado regresar a ese lugar que le trae tantos recuerdos desagradables.

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer Patty, pero pues así es, solo espero que no vuelva a salir herida, a causa de un encuentro con él.

-Eso espero yo también.

-Por cierto Patty y tú ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu corazoncito?

-Estoy mejor Annie, la muerte de Stear, me dolió en el alma y lo sabes, pero sé que donde quiera que él este, no le gustaría verme triste.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Patty.

-Él siempre estará en mi mente y en mi corazón hasta el último día de mi vida, pero debo seguir con mi vida.

-Haces muy bien Patty, sé que eso precisamente es lo que quiere Stear, que seas feliz y que encuentres a alguien con quien compartir toda esa felicidad y amor.

**Por Las Calles De New York.**

Al darse cuenta de su realidad, una realidad de la cual, por más que tratara, no podrí huir; con un enorme dolor en su corazón, el joven actor, decidió darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, pues sabía muy bien que en casa, no sólo lo esperaba su esposa, sino también su pequeño hijo que estaba a unas cuantas semanas para nacer.

Al otro extremo de la calle, una chica con ojos llorosos, veía como su gran amor, tomaba la decisión de irse del lugar, una vez más, la dejaba ir, una vez más se decían un silencioso pero doloroso adiós.

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy?

-Si (Por fin recibía respuesta de parte de su amiga) es sólo que creí a ver visto a alguien, pero me equivoque.

-Me asustaste Candy… Realmente estaba preocupada por ti y luego comenzaste a llorar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada Melly, es sólo que me acorde de alguien y creí que se encontraba al otro extremo de la calle, pero como te dije hace un momento, me equivoque…

-Debió ser alguien importante para que hubieras puesto así…

-Lo fue… (Se limitó a contestar). Melly te molestaría si regresamos al hospital, prometo que te acompañare a ver esos hermosos vestidos la próxima semana…

-Está bien Candy… (Comprendiendo el malestar en que se encontraba su amiga)

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar, durante el trayecto de regreso ambas permanecieron calladas aunque Melly, aún seguía angustiada por lo sucedido unos minutos atrás a su amiga Candy.


	6. Reencuentro

**Cap. 5: Reencuentro.**

Ya habían pasado tres largos días de aquel momento tan doloroso, el reencontrarse con él y decir adiós al instante. Todo seguía aparentemente igual, pero por la mente de una pecosa enfermera sólo estaba la imagen del joven que vio al otro extremo de la calle; por más que trataba de ignorar lo que su mente insistía en recordarle, no le quedo de otra más que aceptar su realidad, quería verlo, hablar con él, quería poder percibir ese delicioso aroma que el dejaba a su paso, pero cómo buscarlo si él era ya un hombre casado; aunque por el momento solo debía concentrarse en su trabajo pues estaba llegando a… un momento ¿es un estudio teatral? Fue lo último que paso por la mente de la rubia antes de bajar del auto que la transportaba junto a otras enfermeras y doctores.

-Señores el día de mañana recibiremos la visita del personal del Bellevue Hospital Center, espero que sean puntuales y que estén aquí a la hora acordada, pues no quiero iniciar la temporada con todos ustedes enfermos, así que serán sometidos a una revisión médica.

Era lo que Robert Hathaway había informado el día anterior a todos los actores, que se encontraban laborando con él.

Todo estaba en completa calma, no porque era un estudio teatral significaba que él se encontrase aquí, se repetía constantemente, la chica de cabellos dorados.

El personal médico fue colocado en tres cuartos amplios donde podrían llevar a cabo su labor; poco a poco fueron ingresando actores y actrices que se disponían a recibir la atención de los doctores y las enfermeras presentes.

-No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por ti, Robert… (Insistía un joven actor minutos antes de ingresar a unos de los cuartos).

Robert solo se limitaba a sonreír y hacer una que otra broma a sus amigos y compañeros de locación.

-Muy bien Terry, creo que es tu turno (lo menciono sarcásticamente)

-Muy gracioso Robert, ya veré cundo sea el tuyo (Ambos rieron).

-Buenos Días (entro lentamente Terry a la habitación).

-Buenos días (se limitó a contestar el Doctor que se encontraba presente).

El joven actor se sentó frente al escritorio que se le había asignado al Doctor, para platicarle acerca de su salud. Minutos más tardes, una joven de cabello rubio y rizado, entro al lugar.

-Buenos días, Doctor Ryan aquí tiene el medicamento que me había mencionado.

Terry al escuchar esa voz, se percató en el momento de quien se trataba, pues primero se olvidaría de su propia vida antes de la dueña de esa linda voz.

-Gracias Señorita Andley, por favor suministre este medicamento al Señor Grandchester.

Candy quedo paralizada al escuchar ese apellido, al ingresar a la habitación, solo pudo percatarse que un paciente se encontraba en el lugar, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que se trataba de él hombre que amaba profundamente, Terry; él poco a poco volteo hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica pecosa que tanto amaba y que por más que trataba no podía olvidar.

-Buenos días, pase por aquí por favor (se limitó a decir la rubia).

-Con permiso Doctor.

Ambos ingresaron a un pequeño espacio rodeado por cortinas que brindaban un poco de privacidad. Permanecían en silencio, ella solo se limitaba a darle indicaciones y el a obedecerlas; todo aquello resultaba tan angustiante y emocionante para ellos que por un momento desearon que el tiempo se detuviese por un momento más.

-Hola (Dijo el joven castaño rompiendo el hielo).

-Hola Terry (contesto aun permaneciendo su mirada ausente al contacto visual del actor).

Él se encontraba realmente emocionado ella lo acababa de llamar por su nombre, si tan solo su situación fuese diferente.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien y tú (solo menciono eso, cuando en realidad quería gritarle que estaba mal, pues lo amaba y le dolía no estar a su lado).

-Bien… Sabes hace unos días creí haberte visto al otro extremo de una calle (Mintió, pues sabía muy bien que era ella).

-¿Enserio? Qué raro yo no te vi… (Por algo estaban enamorados, pues ambos se encontraban mintiendo a cada instante, en ese momento).

A Candy le comenzaron a temblar su manos, ante todo aquel contacto que estaba teniendo con el joven que amaba, pero que debía hacer, como reaccionar, el se había alejado la primera vez que se vieron, pero que hacer ahora, él conversaba con ella tan placenteramente, lo único que anhelaba es que ese momento durara para siempre.

-Bueno la verdad creo que si te vi, pero todo fue tan rápido, tenías a cientos de admiradoras a tu alrededor; veo que por fin has conseguido tu sueño, ser un famoso actor; realmente me alegro por ti Terry.

Hace cuánto tiempo no se sentía realmente feliz, de eso ya habían pasado casi cinco años, además ella lo seguía llamando Terry, amaba como lo pronunciaba, amaba todo de ella, simplemente aun la amaba a su pecosa.

-Listo, he terminado.

-Que lastima…

Candy se sorprendió ante la respuesta del joven.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tengo años sin verte y ahora ya has terminado, lo cual significa que ya me tengo que ir y dejar esta conversación.

-Quizás nos veamos otro día…

-¿Por qué no hoy?

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, te invito a tomar un café cuando termines tus labores.

-Pero es que yo…

-No acepto un no, entendiste pecosa.

-"Pecosa" (susurro Candy) hace tanto tiempo que no me decía así, hay Terry por qué te sigo amando tanto, Señor es que acaso me estas brindando una segunda oportunidad con el hombre que amo… (Pensaba Candy, soñando con tener una esperanza a lado de su gran amor).

-Entonces nos vemos al rato pecosa…

-Está bien… hasta al rato Terry.


	7. Una Tarde Inolvidable

**Cap.6: Una Tarde Inolvidable.**

Candy había terminado sus labores y al personal se le había brindado la tarde libre. Afuera del edificio se encontraba un joven actor impaciente en la espera de una hermosa enfermera que se estaba demorando en salir, llevaba dos horas esperando, pero para él esas dos horas habían sido eternas.

-Hola Terry, disculpa la demora.

-No te preocupes, sé que tienes la costumbre de llegar tarde a todas tus citas, veo que no has perdido esa costumbre pecas (le lanza una sonrisa con la cual todas terminaríamos a sus pies).

-Eso no es verdad (haciendo un cómico puchero).

-Si claro como digas pecas, ¿Nos vamos? (Abriéndole la puerta de su auto).

En el trayecto se mantuvieron callados y serenos, por la mente de Terry, pasaban muchísimas cosas, por qué la vida era tan cruel, por qué se volvía a encontrar con ella ahora que estaba a unas pocas semanas en convertirse en padre, pero sin embargo el saberla a su lado lo hacía sentirse tan feliz, que lo único que anhelaba, que el tiempo que pasaran juntos fuera el más largo de toda su vida.

-Muy bien, llegamos señorita pecas (dijo deteniendo el auto, para después salir y dirigirse hacia el extremo donde se encontraba Candy)

Entraron al lugar, todo aquello era tan hermoso, lo que ambos deseaban es que justamente en ese momento el tiempo se detuviera para así poder seguir juntos sin preocuparse de nada más, sólo se su amor.

-Y cómo has estado Terry (dijo tímidamente)

-Bien, si es que puedo llamarlo así.

-¿Por qué dices eso? (Totalmente intrigada cuestiono al castaño).

-No me hagas caso, creo que el hambre me hace hablar así… Pero dime tu cómo has estado, qué has hecho, cuándo llegaste a New York… (Él mismo se impresiono por la cantidad de preguntas que le había hecho a la rubia).

-Pues he estado muy bien, me encontraba trabajando en un hospital que se encuentra a las afueras de Chicago, pero gracias a un "sorteo" fui enviada para acá a brindar mis servicios en el Bellevue Hospital Center, tengo apenas tres semanas aquí en New York.

-Wow tres semanas, es mucho tiempo, y Albert cómo esta… ¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Albert está muy bien, por el momento se está haciendo cargo de las empresas de la familia, Archie se encuentra estudiando en la universidad de Harvard, aunque está a punto de finalizar sus estudios en la facultad de derecho y también dentro de un mes se casara con Annie.

-Vaya al final se le hizo a tu amiga.

-¿Por qué dices eso? (Menciono aparentando estar ofendida).

-Tranquila Candy, es sólo que tu primo el elegante siempre se vio interesado por otra chica y no era precisamente Annie.

-Pues están muy enamorados los dos y no comprendo lo que dices, ellos tienen años siendo novios.

-Pues no era así en el colegio, es por eso que él y yo siempre terminábamos peleándonos, debido a que a ambos nos interesaba la misma chica.

-¿Así?

-Sí, jamás le perdone que se atreviera a posar sus ojos en mi chica (poniéndose cada vez más serio).

-Y cómo está tu esposa… (Pregunto añorando que él no le diera detalles de su vida matrimonial y obviamente para cambiar el tema).

El clima que hasta ese momento era tranquilo, se tornó tenso, pues él jamás se hubiese imaginado que le preguntaría por ella, pero que debía hacer, le platicaría de una vez que ella estaba embarazada, o dejaba que todo siguiera su curso, pues no quería separarse de ella, anhelaba que ese día fuera especial para ambos.

-Ella… está bien… (Se limitó a contestar). ¿Y tú tienes novio? (Al instante se arrepintió de su pregunta, pues no se sentía preparado para que ella le contestara un sí, pero si su respuesta era negativa…)

Candy se quedó callada por un momento, pues no tenía idea del por qué Terry le estaba preguntando eso; cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso si en el único hombre que pensaba día y noche era en él, sólo en él, su único amor era justamente la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, Terry Grandchester.

-No, por el momento no tengo. Mi trabajo absorbe mucho de mi tiempo y sólo estoy centrada en ello.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras terminaban de comer, sólo se volteaban a ver por cortos momentos, se dedicaban sonrisas tiernas; hace tanto tiempo que no pasan una tarde como la que se encontraban viviendo, llena de paz en sus corazones, todo parecía estar bien; durante su estancia en el restaurant decidieron no abrir cosas del pasado, sólo querían disfrutar del momento.

El sol se comenzaba a ocultar, el momento de su despedida se acercaba cruelmente, ninguno de los dos deseaba que eso sucediera, qué pasaría después de ese día, cómo soportarían vivir el uno alejado del otro. Terry no sabía qué hacer que pensar, por un lado se encontraba Susana a punto de darle un hijo, el había prometido quedarse a su lado, pues no deseaba que su hijo padeciera lo que él vivió en su infancia; pero también estaba Candy, su único y verdadero amor, todo esto era tan difícil y doloroso.

Candy se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Ya es muy tarde, creo que lo mejor será que regrese al hospital (Todo aquello era tan doloroso, no quería separarse de él, pero mientras fuera la despedida más rápida, mejor sería para ambos).

-Aun no es tan tarde Candy, tú y yo seguimos aquí, y mientras lo estemos el tiempo es lo que menos importa.

Candy se puso seria ante lo que le había dicho Terry, ella sabía que lo que le acababa de decir tenía toda la razón, pero a quién debía obedecer, a lo que le dictaba su corazón o a lo que le decía su conciencia.

-Ya es tarde Terry, pasamos una linda tarde y jamás la olvidare, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero es mejor que nos despidamos de una vez, será lo mejor para ambos (Saliendo del lugar).

-No quiero que te vayas (Sosteniéndola del brazo), no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar, Te Amo Candy, Te Amo.

-(Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) ¡Pero yo no!, yo ya te olvide no hagas esto más difícil, por favor no hagas esto (Llorando desconsoladamente).

-Sé que aún me amas Candy, lo puedo ver en tu mirada, en tus palabras, no te volveré a dejar ir, ¡No esta vez entendiste!

Terry desesperado toma a Candy entre sus brazos y la introduce en el auto, él mejor que nadie conocía su situación en su hogar, pero en ese momento tomó la decisión de ignorar su deber y sólo escuchar su corazón, a dónde iría, aun no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba consiente es que no dejaría escapar a la mujer que amaba una vez más, después se responsabilizaría de sus actos, pero por el momento sólo quería volver a ser feliz.


	8. Amanecí Entre Tus Brazos

**Cap.7: Amanecí Entre Tus Brazos.**

-¡Terry, esto es una locura! (Gritaba con desesperación la rubia).

-¡Locura sería dejarte marchar, locura es ocultarle a todo el mundo el amor que te tengo, eso sí es una locura! (Gritaba también el castaño a su acompañante mientras que circulaba por las calles de New York, a toda velocidad).

-¡Eres un hombre casado! ¡Por favor no hagas esto, déjame bajar!

-Hace cinco años cometí la mayor tontería de mi vida y no pienso volver a repetirla.

-(Volteando a verla) Te amo Candy, no me importa en este momento nada más que lo que siento por ti, por favor Candy no me rechaces (Un poco más calmado), no rechaces el amor que siento por ti.

-Esto está mal, mal (se toma el rostro con sus manos y comienza a llorar).

-(Detiene el auto por un momento) No llores Candy… (Toma el rostro de su amada con sus manos varoniles) No soporto verte llorar, es sólo que no quiero perderte, Te Amo, cada día que pasa me es más difícil ocultar este amor que te tengo, por favor quédate conmigo.

-Pero y… (Terry impidió que terminara pues en ese momento la beso).

Hace tanto tiempo que no probaba el dulce néctar de los labios de su hermosa pecosa, por un momento, creyó que eso jamás se volvería a repetir; pero ahora todo era diferente, ella se encontraba en sus brazos, sus labios por fin se habían reencontrado, todos los besos anhelados ahora se estaban llevando a cabo, Candy era el amor de su vida y se encargaría de retenerla a su lado, aunque fuera a la fuerza, jamás la dejaría ir.

Candy no sabía que pensar, la primera vez que él la había besado, lo había abofeteado, aunque después ella misma se había arrepentido; desde hace años añoraba recibir nuevamente el sabor de sus labios en los suyos, pero después de lo sucedido, ese pensamiento se lo había prohibido, debido a la condición de Terry, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, ella no lo rechazaría, dejaría llevarse por lo que le dictaba su corazón, por primera vez obedecería a sus sentimientos, sin mirar hacia alrededor.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban compartiendo sus labios? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pues lo único que les importaba era estar juntos y ser felices.

Terry toma la dolorosa decisión de alejarse de los labios de su amada, pero sólo sería por un momento, pues debían de continuar su marcha. A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un pequeño hotel, en el cual decidieron pasar la noche, juntos.

-(Estando ya en la habitación) Te Amo Candy, no te imaginas lo mucho que te he extrañado (Volviendo a besarla).

-Yo también Te Amo Terry, tú lo eres todo para mí, sin ti me encuentro totalmente perdida, mi amor.

-A mí me sucede lo mismo, amor mío, pero eso jamás volverá a pasar, tu y yo de ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos.

-Pero Terry qué pasara con Susana, ella no se merece, que le estemos haciendo esto.

-¿Y si fue justo que nos separa? Candy a ella jamás la podre amar, lo único que le he ofrecido es un pequeño bosquejo del cariño que se le puede tener a una persona, pero amor no siento ni hoy ni mañana sentiré por ella.

-Te Amo Terry, pero no quiero que ella salga lastimada por nuestro amor.

-Ella siempre ha sabido que no la amo, que me case con ella para cumplir con un deber, ella sabe al igual, que hecho mi mayor esfuerzo, por corresponderle, pero que no lo he conseguido, pues mi corazón ya tiene desde hace años a su dueña y esa eres tú, sólo tú.

-Te Amo Terry, por favor jamás permitas que me aleje de tu lado.

-Eso jamás sucederá, pues a donde tú vayas iré yo y a donde yo me vaya te llevare conmigo.

**Ciudad de New York.**

Tras varia semanas de pensarlo, había decidido regresar a la ciudad donde él había cometido el acto más sucio que se le puede hacer a un amigo, estar con su mujer.

**Nueve meses atrás.**

-Hola, tenía tiempo que no te veía, después de que salí del hospital desapareciste, aun cuando trataste de convencerme que lo dejara ir, que mi felicidad no estaba a su lado.

-Susana sé que estas enamorada de tu esposo y lo respeto, pero él es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace años, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que él no te ama y que jamás lo hará, sólo te estás haciendo daño, creyendo en algo que no existe.

-Lo dices porque también eres amigo de ella (bajando la mirada)

-Después de que me enterara de lo que paso, decidí ayudarla un poco pues ella nos ha dado mucho, que ya era tiempo que yo hiciera algo por ella. Pero tú aun seguías aferrada a esa absurda idea de que él debía permanecer tu lado.

-Sé que él algún día me amara tanto o más de lo que yo lo amo, sé que así será, lo sé, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-No te engañes.

-Sé que así será, cuando por fin pueda darle un hijo, el me amara para siempre.

Su acompañante decide quedarse callado pues se da cuenta que su nueva amiga, aún sigue aferrada a la idea de que su ahora esposo, cambiara, que logrará conquistar su corazón y terminará por remplazar a la enfermera que ocupa todo el amor de su esposo.

Ambos amigos se ven con frecuencia, hablan de sus vidas, sus planes, sus sueños; sin darse cuenta, su relación va un poco más allá de una simple amistad, pues un día, todo cambio.

Susana había llegado al hotel donde se encontraba su amigo, ella iba llorando amargamente después de una de las muchas discusiones que había tenido con su esposo, su único refugio era su amigo pues él la escuchaba y de cierta manera, se sentía cómoda con él.

-Lamento mucho convertirte en mi paño de lágrimas, pero no tengo a nadie más con quien recurrir, no tengo amigos y amigas menos, tú eres lo más cercano que tengo de ello, por favor discúlpame (Retrocede un poco y disimula tener calma).

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, te agradezco mucho la confianza que me tienes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, no podían explicar lo que estaban sintiendo, sólo se dejaron llevar por el momento; ella añoraba sentirse amada, quería saber lo que era hacer el amor, así que sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor.

Por la mañana ambos se encontraban muy confundidos, todo había pasado tan rápido, él se recrimino por haberse acostado con la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos; sabía muy bien que él no la amaba, pero eso no le daba derecho de haber cometido ese acto tan sucio, pero por desgracia el tiempo no se podía regresar.

Ella no hizo otra cosa que vestirse rápidamente y salir corriendo del lugar totalmente avergonzada, pero en el fondo, se sentía plena, por fin alguien la había hecho sentir importante, por fin un hombre le había hecho el amor sin tener en su mente la imagen de otra mujer.

**Actualmente.**

Una pareja de enamorados iban saliendo de un hotel que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, habían pasado la mejor de sus noches, pues a pesar de no haber hecho el amor, habían permanecido juntos, haciéndose declaraciones de amor, él había respetado la decisión que ella había tomado, de sólo entregársele después de casarse, él era un hombre ya experimentado, pero por desgracia aun no sabía lo que significaba hacer el amor a la persona que se ama.


	9. Una Dolorosa Verdad

**Cap. 8: Una Dolorosa Verdad.**

Una afligida mujer se encontraba en la sala esperando a su esposo, pues desde la mañana del día anterior no lo veía, sabía que había salido del estudio teatral a las dos de la tarde, pero después nadie lo volvió a ver.

-Señora el Señor acaba de llegar (le avisa Molly a su patrona, pues ella ha sido testigo de su preocupación).

-Gracias Molly.

En el estudio.

-Terry donde haz estado, he estado muy preocupada por ti.

-Lo siento Susana, es que tuve muchas cosas pendientes por hacer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es sólo que estoy un poco cansado.

Terry sale del estudio y se dirige a su habitación a tomar un baño. Ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de opinión, le pediría el divorcio a Susana, todo este tiempo pensó que su hijo era la principal excusa para permanecer a lado de ella, pero eso jamás los haría una verdadera familia feliz, se divorciaría de Susana, eso ya era un hecho, pero no por eso se olvidaría de su hijo, pues el mismo se aseguraría por su bienestar.

Susana se encontraba muy cansada, pues estaba a pocos días de convertirse en madre; al llegar su esposo se había percatado que no era el mismo de antes, pues ahora, había estado completamente distante, pero lo que más llamo su atención es que no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, algo poco usual.

Pero después de todo, tomo la decisión de ignorar la actitud de su esposo, pues quizás se debía al cansancio. Por la tarde salió a dar un paseo al Central Park, pues le gustaba ver a las madres con sus hijos jugando, a las familias felices que circulaban por el lugar.

Cerca de ahí, un apuesto hombre también había tomado la decisión de salir por un momento a distraerse un rato y que mejor lugar que el Central Park.

Molly había acompañado a su patrona y mientras ella descansaba plácidamente en una de las bancas del lugar, a la joven se le había permitido dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores.

El mismo apuesto hombre que había salido de uno de los hoteles cercano al lugar, se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro, pero a lo lejos vio a una vieja amiga, la cual ya tenía nueve meses que no veía después de lo sucedido entre ambos.

-¿Susana?

Ella voltea lentamente hacia la persona que acababa de pronunciar su nombre, pero será acaso que fuera él, después de nueve largos meses el haya regresado, pero ahora que haría, sobre todo en su estado, él se daría cuenta de su verdad, de la verdad que ambos compartían…

-Hola cómo has estado, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Hola (contesta ella confundida)

-Te Ves muy hermosa en tu estado.

-Gracias, pero me tengo que ir, me dio gusto haberte visto.

Al momento de ponerse de pie, un intenso dolor la sobresalta, su acompañante, con quien conversaba, la sostuvo.

-Te encuentras bien (le pregunta angustiado al verla en ese estado)

-Sí es sólo que… hayyyyyy.

Sin pensarlo él la toma entre sus brazos y la aleja de ese lugar, Molly al observar lo sucedido corre hacia el extraño que carga a su patrona.

-Disculpe pero mi Señora está teniendo contracciones, debemos llevarla de inmediato con el médico.

-Lo sé muchacha, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien (dirigiéndole estas últimas palabras a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos).

-Tenemos que avisarle al Señor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Molly Señor.

-Muy bien Molly, esto haremos, yo llevare a la Señora con el médico, tu por favor ve a su casa e informa a su familia.

-Pero a cuál hospital la llevara.

-Al Bellevue Hospital Center. Date prisa.

-Sí Señor.

Tanto la joven empleada, como la persona que cuidaba a Susana se alejaron del lugar tomando direcciones diferentes.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!

-Qué sucede Molly, por qué vienes así.

-Lo siento mucho Señor pero la Señora, se puso muy mal, el bebe, ya va nacer.

-¡Qué! Pero ¿Dónde la dejaste?

-Un Señor amablemente se ofreció llevarla, dijo que la llevaría al Bellevue Hospital Center.

Terry sale de inmediato del lugar, pues conoce muy bien la situación en la que se encuentra Susana, sin embargo se da cuenta a qué lugar fue llevada, al mismo donde se encuentra su pecosa, por desgracia, el día anterior se había acobardado en decirle la verdad acerca de que se convertiría en padre, así que ahora cómo respondería su Candy, seguiría en pie lo planeado, de ser felices juntos o ahora al conocer la situación volvería a dejarlo.

-¡Necesito ayuda por favor!

Un hombre entraba gritando al hospital.

-¡Necesito ayuda por favor!

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo.

Salió rápidamente una enfermera de cabello rizado completamente rubio y con unos ojos color esmeralda que iluminaban hasta el día más obscuro.

-Candy por favor ayúdame.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía en chicago.

-Vine a un asunto de negocios… Pero podemos hablar de ello después por favor.

-Claro por favor pasa.

Al entrar a una de las habitaciones del hospital, Candy se pudo dar cuenta de la mujer que su amigo traía en sus brazos. En un instante después entra el médico a revisar a la mujer que se encontraba en labor de parto.

-Señora me podría dar su nombre por favor.

-Soy Susana Grandchester.

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, era ella, la mujer que le había arrebatado al hombre de su vida, con el cual había pasado una linda tarde y una agradable noche el día anterior, y ahora ella, su esposa estaba ahí, justamente ahí, frente a sus ojos, con intensos dolores de parto, ella traía en su vientre un bebe, su bebe, él bebe producto de la relación con su esposo, su esposo Terry Grandchester.

-Señorita Andley, por favor mande avisar que necesito el quirófano listo.

Candy se encontraba confundida, por qué Terry no se lo había dicho, acaso pretendía burlarse de ella, por qué se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir, cómo ella había sido capaz de creer en sus promesas de amor, si era completamente evidente que él se había enamorado de su esposa, pues ambos se convertirían en padres muy pronto.

Terry salía de recepción para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones del hospital, pero en ese mismo instante iba saliendo una hermosa enfermera de cabello dorado, la cual reflejaba mucha tristeza en su rostro.

-Candy, yo necesito explicarte…

-No necesito que me des una explicación, tu esposa te necesita.

-Candy por favor, escúchame.

-No quiero escuchar tus mentiras, ya me has hecho mucho daño, déjame en paz.

Candy salió corriendo del lugar pues su corazón está completamente destruido, Terry no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo detrás de ella o acompañar su esposa; sabía que había cometido un error al no decirle la verdad a Candy, pero ahora Susana lo necesitaba, así que lentamente se introdujo a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, esperando que todo saliera bien.


	10. Déjame Ir

**Cap.9: Déjame Ir.**

El quirófano estaba listo, el ginecólogo que atendía a Susana, había llegado a tiempo, pero por desgracia no todo estaba bien, pues ella se encontraba muy mal.

-Doctor Willson, cómo se encuentra mi esposa…

-Quisiera decirle algo positivo Señor Grandchester, pero no es así… Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ver cómo va todo, con permiso…

-Pase Doctor…

Ante todo lo ajetreado que había sido su llegada, no había podido cruzar palabra con el hombre que había llevado a Susana al hospital, hasta ese momento. Lentamente se acercó hasta donde él estaba y le dijo.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste, por ella, estaré en deuda contigo para toda la vida.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Terry, ella es tu esposa y tú eres mi mejor amigo, así que no podía hacerme el desatendido.

A Terry le llama la atención el tono de la voz de su amigo, por un momento pensó que no había sido un favor a la esposa de un amigo, si no la obligación que se tiene de ayudar a un ser querido o mejor dicho a un ser amado. Pero debido al estrés que estaban pasando decidió desechar esa idea inmediatamente.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que ha Susana había entrado al quirófano, por desgracia no todo eran buenas noticias.

-Doctor cómo se encuentra mi esposa… (Preguntaba un angustioso marido).

-Felicidades Señor Grandchester, sea convertido en padre de un hermoso varoncito.

-Pero ella cómo esta…

-Lamento informarle que su esposa se encuentra delicada, fue un parto muy difícil. Esperaremos a ver las reacciones que tenga y mañana le informaremos.

-Puedo pasar a verla… Puedo ver a mi hijo…

-A su esposa en un momento más podrá entrar a verla y a su hijo puede pasar a verlo, se encuentra en los cuneros.

-Gracias Doctor.

Terry sale apresuradamente hacia los cuneros, pide a la enfermera que le muestre a su pequeño, ésta toma a un bebe hermoso con el cabello tan rubio, que fácil se confundirían con los rayos del sol, sus ojos son grandes y del color del cielo, azules.

Él toma al pequeño entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos es visto por una enfermera que llora en silencio, ella estuvo junto al doctor que atendió a Susana en el parto, vio lo mucho que sufrió para que pudiera nacer su bebe, y debido a ello, había tomado la decisión de nuevamente alejarse de su gran amor, pues ella no sería la causante del sufrimiento de esa mujer ni de su hijo, aunque su corazón quedara hecho trizas, lo haría, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Terry sintió un duro golpe en su pecho y por inercia, volteo hacia el fondo del pasillo y pudo distinguir a una hermosa enfermera que lo miraba fijamente, el apenas había dado un paso cuando ella se había marchado, quería hablar con ella, eso lo anhelaba desde hace unas horas, pero sabía muy bien que ese no era el momento.

-Hola campeón, te amo muchísimo, toda esta espera ha sido muy angustiante, pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí y pronto se pondrá bien tu mamá (se queda por un momento pensando) Sólo espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar, jamás me alejare de ti, siempre podrás contar conmigo, no quiero que en ningún instante te vayas a sentir abandonado. Sé que cuando seas mayor me comprenderás…

Por último Terry, deposita en la frente del pequeño un tierno beso y se lo regresa a la enfermera encargada de los cuneros. Sale del lugar con paso rápido, hacia la dirección que tomo su Candy.

Al final del pasillo, se encuentra con los comedores y justamente ahí percibe la presencia de una hermosa enfermera que se encontraba llorando, el lugar estaba solitario, así que se decidió a entrar.

-Candy necesito hablar contigo.

-(Secándose las lágrimas) ¡Ya te dije que no!

-Candy por favor…

-Bueno tienes mucha razón, de lo único que tengo que hablar contigo, es de que me dejes en paz, tienes una familia a la cual cuidar, tienes un hijo maravilloso que necesitara de ti y a tu esposa que se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, así que a mí solo déjame ir (Levantándose rápidamente).

-¡No!, que paso con lo que hablamos ayer, ya se te olvido.

-¡Claro que no!, pero por lo visto a ti si se te habían olvidado tus obligaciones, cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella.

-Por qué eres tú a la que amo, eres tú la única mujer que existe en mi vida, porque eres tú mi único amor.

-Esto no puede ser Terry, simple y sencillamente esto no puede ser.

Desgraciadamente son interrumpidos por su querido amigo, que en todo momento había permanecido al pendiente de Susana y sus queridos amigos en el lugar. Él se notaba muy impresionado como si le acabasen de decir una gran noticia, de esas que no sabes cómo reaccionar, si brincar de alegría o ponerte a llorar.

-Terry, Susana ya se encuentra consciente y desea verte.

Terry antes de retirarse le dedica una última mirada a su gran amor, no sabe cómo terminara todo esto, pero anhelaba que por primera vez las "piezas se encontrasen a su favor".

Llega a la puerta que lo introducirá a la habitación de su esposa, ella se encuentra en pésimas condiciones de salud, qué debía hacer, el añoraba con toda su alma estar al lado de Candy, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, para tan sólo salir corriendo de ahí sin importarle la salud de ella.

-Susana cómo te sientes… (Pregunta el castaño al notarla terriblemente pálida).

-No me siento muy bien Terry, tengo mucho miedo…

-Tranquila… no tienes por qué temer.

-Sé que estoy muy mal, lo siente mi cuerpo, pero no quiero dejar a mi bebe solo.

-No lo harás Susi, ya verás que pronto esto será sólo un mal recuerdo, para ambos.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-No es necesario… Sólo tienes que descansar para que estés mejor.

-No… tengo que decirte ahora mismo, quizás después sea demasiado tarde…

-Tranquilízate Susana, no te hace bien ponerte así…

-Sólo espero que después de lo que te diga, me puedas perdonar.

Terry, se encuentra preocupado por la salud de Susana, pero lo deja muy intrigado, qué es lo que tiene que perdonarle, por qué su amigo se ve muy sospechoso, no sabía que pensar, que decir, lo único que ayudaría sería dejarla hablar y que le aclarara todo, por el bien de ambos y de otras dos personas más que estaban involucrados.


	11. Nuestro Amor Vivirá Para Siempre

**Cap. 10: Nuestro Amor Vivirá Para Siempre.**

Minutos antes.

-Susana, por fin despertaste, que alegría, dime, cómo te sientes…

-Hola, estoy bien o al menos eso creo…

-Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti…

-Y Terry dónde ésta…

-Anda en los cuneros conociendo a su pequeño hijo.

-(Bajando la mirada) Te puedo preguntar algo…

-Por supuesto…

-Acaso lo imagine o ella se encuentra en este hospital.

-No lo imaginaste Susana, ella trabaja aquí…

-Comprendo… ahora entiendo todo…

-A qué te refieres…

-El día de ayer Terry no fue a dormir a la casa y hoy cuando llego, se veía muy extraño… no sé por qué, pero presiento que a nuestro matrimonio no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Por qué dices eso, él te comento algo, te insinúo algo…

-No pero, sé que lo único que lo ata a mí, no solo es mi hijo, sino el hecho que no la había vuelto a ver, pero ahora todo es distinto.

-Él sería incapaz de abandonarte, sobre todo ahora que le has dado un hijo.

Susana comienza a llorar, sin motivo aparente, cosa que preocupa al rubio.

-¿Qué te sucede Susi? ¿Qué es eso que no te deja tranquila?

-(Sorprendida ante la última pregunta de él) Es que yo necesito decirte algo y decírselo a él también.

-Si te refieres a lo que sucedió entre nosotros… puedes estar tranquila, él no tiene por qué enterarse… será lo mejor.

-Mi hijo no es de Terry, sino tuyo (Dijo entre sollozos).

Él no sabía que contestarle, todo fue tan rápido, él se hubiese podido imaginar infinidad de cosas menos la que Susana le acababa de decir.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Es verdad, la verdad que me ha atormentado durante todo este tiempo, al principio yo pensaba que era de Terry, lo podía hasta jurar, pero sacando las cuentas, fue cuando comprendí que no era de él sino tuyo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no me tocaba y cuando lo hiso yo ya tenía dos semanas de embarazo, no lo quería admitir, pero ahora no puedo, no puedo seguir ocultándolo…

-Yo… yo no sé qué decirte, realmente no me esperaba esto…

-Sé que ninguno de los dos esperaba esto, pero no puedo mentirle a Terry ni a ti, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, dejo a la mujer que realmente ama, por quedarse a mi lado.

-Entonces que planeas hacer, dejarle el camino libre para que sea feliz con Candy…

-Ella hace mucho tiempo, lo dejo ir para cumplir un tonto deber conmigo, así que esta vez yo no lo detendré, si él quiere irse con ella, será su elección, lo dejare libre… para que pueda ser realmente feliz.

-Has madurado mucho Susana, y te felicito, por ello, primero habla con él y después tú y yo conversaremos acerca que nuestro hijo…

…...

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? (Preguntaba Terry a su aún esposa).

-Prométeme que después de lo que te diga me perdonaras, por más difícil que sea me perdonaras.

-Susana me estas asustando… esto no te hace nada bien…

-Terry siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí, pero por desgracia tu corazón ya estaba ocupado, por una maravillosa chica, la cual yo llegue a odiar, debido a que la culpaba, por tu desamor hacia mí.

-Susana no tienes por qué mover cosas del pasado…

-Por favor déjame terminar…Yo añoraba formar una familia contigo y que tu al final te enamoraras de mí, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pude conseguir por culpa de mi egoísmo.

-Susi por favor no sigas te estás lastimando…

-Todo lo que estoy viviendo lo tengo merecido, ahora lo sé… Nunca debí atarte a este matrimonio, que sólo te trajo infelicidad. Cuando tú te fuiste después de que me pidieras que me casara contigo, conocí a un agradable joven, nos hicimos amigos al poco tiempo, sabía escucharme, me daba ánimos para seguir adelante, pero también siempre fue muy sincero conmigo, intento hacer que yo recapacitara ante lo que te había impuesto; pero yo estaba ciega debido a mi egoísmo y no lo escuche. Después lo deje de ver, ya que el tuvo que regresar a su hogar, pero hace menos de un año nos volvimos a encontrar, tu y yo estábamos pasando por pésimos momentos, me sentía muy sola, terriblemente sola, el trato de hacerme recapacitar y que dará por terminado nuestro matrimonio, pero una vez más no lo escuche.

-Y quién es él…

-En una de las tantas noches que habíamos discutido, decidí salir corriendo de la casa y me dirigí hasta el hotel donde él se encontraba y…Perdóname Terry, por favor perdóname…

-Qué estas tratando de decirme…

-(Llorando) No es tu hijo, perdóname Terry por favor perdóname.

-¡Que estás diciendo! ¡Qué ganas con decir semejante disparate!

-No es ningún disparate, es la verdad, la verdad que he callado durante todo este tiempo.

-¡Estas tratando de decirme que al pequeño que sostuve entre mis brazos hace un momento no lleva mi sangre, que no es mi hijo!

-Perdóname por favor…

Terry no sabe que pensar, como reaccionar ante tal confesión, era cierto no amaba a Susana, pero se había encariñado con la idea de convertirse en padre, hasta le había cruzado por l mente el abandonar para siempre el gran amor que siente por Candy y ahora ella le decía eso, sinceramente estaba volviéndose loco.

-Y quién es el padre (pregunto fríamente).

-Terry, por favor eso no tiene importancia…

-Claro que sí, tengo todo el derecho de saber quién es el padre de ese niño…

-No me hagas esto Terry por favor.

-¡Dime! (Grita desesperado, ante la negativa de Susana).

-Es Albert, tu amigo Albert…Albert Andley.

Simple y sencillamente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser posible que Albert, el único amigo que ha tenido en su vida, resulte ser el padre de ese pequeño que le había robado el corazón desde el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Estas mintiendo…

-Te juro que no miento…

Terry no soportaba más estar ahí, salió rápidamente del lugar y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos, donde se encontró con Candy y con Albert.

-Terry, sé que has de estar muy molesto y te comprendo, pero por favor, déjame explicarte…

-Que me tienes que explicar… que ese niño, que creí todo este tiempo que era mi hijo, ahora resulto ser tuyo…

-Qué estás diciendo Terry…

-Lo que escuchaste Candy, por lo visto acabas de tener un hermanito…

-Eso es verdad Albert…

-Es cierto Candy, el hijo que tuvo Susana es mío.

-Pero… Por qué…

Albert, les platica la misma historia que Susana le había dicho a Terry minutos atrás, Candy no lo podía creer, pues cuando él desapareció de su departamento, jamás se hubiese imaginado que había venido New York a tratar de ayudarla, tratando de hacer recapacitar a Susana, pero sobre todo jamás se hubiese imaginado que su hijo resultara ser de él.

-Sé que estas molesto y te comprendo.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no siento amor por ella, pero me duele que me hayas traicionado, tú mi mejor amigo…

-Qué piensas hacer ahora Terry (Pregunta una angustiada Candy).

-Sí antes dudaba en pedirle el divorcio a Susana, ahora ya es un hecho…

-Y él bebe.

-Él ya tiene un padre, así que es momento que él tome su responsabilidad (mirando fijamente a Albert).

-Lamento todo esto Terry.

Terry no hace caso al último comentario de su amigo, sólo sale del lugar pues siente que si esta un momento más ahí, terminara asfixiado.

-Terry, por favor detente…

-Que quieres que me quede a ver a la familia feliz…

-Sé cómo te sientes…

-No me duele la traición de Susana, me duele la traición de Albert, el mejor que nadie conocía nuestra situación y no hizo algo al respecto…

-Él mismo nos ha dicho que no sabía lo que realmente ocurría, hace apenas unos momentos él creía que ese niño era tuyo, no tienes por qué ser tan duro con él.

-A claro debo regresar a darle un fuerte abrazo y felicitarlo por qué acaba de ser papá…

-Lo que debes hacer es no olvidar que él es tu amigo y eso es algo muy valioso.

-Tratas de justificarlo.

-Claro que no, sólo trato de decirte que no vayas a perder su amistad a causa de esto, recuerda que todo tiene solución.

-Tienes razón (un poco más calmado).

-Te habías encariñado mucho, verdad.

-Sí, pero pues aun después de esto quiero que sepa Susana que puede contar conmigo, tanto ella como su hijo.

-Sé que Albert, no la abandonará tampoco.

Había pasado una semana Susana seguía viviendo en la casa de Terry, todo estaba aparentemente bien, Albert todos los días iba a visitar a su hijo, charlaba un poco con Terry y después se marchaba, esa era la rutina que se había hecho después de haber salido del hospital.

Candy había solicitado un permiso para ir a la boda de Annie, le había pedido a Terry que la acompañara, pero éste no pudo asistir debido a que se encontraba en medio de unas presentaciones.

**Chicago.**

-¡Annie! Te ves hermosa

-¡Candy! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí.

-Cómo crees que me perdería el día más especial de tu vida, querida Annie.

-¡Candy!

-¡Patty! Qué alegría verte.

-Yo también me alegro mucho, querida amiga, te hemos extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes chicas.

Las tres chicas estuvieron platicando durante varias horas, todas quedaron al tanto de lo que se había sucedido este último mes, ambas Annie y Patty quedaron asombradas al saber que el hijo de Susana era de Albert, eso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

Al día siguiente la mansión Andley, se encontraba esplendorosa, pues sería el primer matrimonio que se festejaría en ella después de mucho tiempo. Fue un día realmente maravilloso para la pareja y sus familiares. Todo salió como ellos lo habían planeado, era un día lleno de felicidad para todos los presentes.

Por desgracia Candy tenía que regresar a New York, al día siguiente de la boda de sus queridos amigos, junto con Albert el cual apenas había llegado por la mañana del día en que se llevó a cabo el matrimonio.

En New York todo seguía tranquilo, el divorcio entre Susana y Terry se estaba llevando a cabo, dentro de uno mese más ambos quedarían legalmente separados. Después de todo lo sucedido Terry por fin pudo encontrarle sentido a lo que había hecho cinco años atrás, casarse solo por lo civil, pues como no era muy religioso, debido a ello, se había reusado a casarse por la iglesia, aunque lo había pensado cuando se enteró del embarazo de Susana y se lo pensaba pedir cuando naciera su pequeño hijo, pero ahora al saber la verdad todo había cambiado.

Ahora sólo esperaba a Candy, para poder pedirle que se casara con él, ansiaba su llegada, pues la necesitaba a su lado, ella representaba su mundo entero, pues sin ella se sentía incompleto.

El día había llegado Terry se encontraba descendiendo del tren que la traía de regreso, en la estación se encontraba un desesperado novio, en espero de su amada. Al verla descender se lanzó hacia ella, la abrazo fuertemente como pretendiendo que jamás se le volviera a escapar, sin pensarlo dos veces, saco de su saco una pequeña cajita en forma de corazón, lentamente la abrió y Candy al darse cuenta de lo que era comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

-Te quieres casar conmigo.

-Claro que si mi amor.

Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente y se besaron apasionadamente, como hace días no lo hacían, eran tan felices, nada ni nadie podría empañar su felicidad. Cerca de ahí un joven rubio, observaba con ternura aquella imagen, pues llevaba ya muchos años sin ver sonreír de esa manera a su pequeña, realmente estaba muy emocionado.

Ya había pasado un año, Terry, por fin era un hombre totalmente libre, Albert veía seguido a su hijo, por desgracia había fracasado su relación con Susana, pero al menos lo habían intentado, pero no por ello había abandonado a su hijo; la tía abuela cuando se enteró, casi se va de espaldas, por muchas semanas estuvo molesta con él, pero en cuanto conoció al pequeño el disgusto disminuyo.

Todos se habían dirigido a la mansión Andley en Chicago, pues la tía abuela había insistido a que las ceremonias se realizaran haya, pues al final de cuentas Candy era una heredera de los Andley, Terry termino por aceptar, pues no le importaba en qué lugar se casara siempre y cuando la novia estuviera ahí.

Candy se encontraba hermosa, la Señorita Pony, la hermana María, su amigo Tom, todos los niños del hogar de Pony habían podido asistir con la ayuda de Albert, toda la familia Andley, Archie y Annie, Patty, la señora Eleanor y hasta el padre de Terry había asistido, el duque Richard D. Grandchester había acudido a la boda de su primogénito.

La ceremonia religiosa iba a comenzar, todos estaban esperando a la novia e incluso Eliza y su veneno, pero eso pasó a último término, pues ella no era la importante en el lugar. Todos se asombraron a ver a la pequeña, no, a la mujer en que se había convertido Candy, su sonrisa estaba radiante, toda ella radiaba en felicidad.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí para la festejar la celebración de matrimonio de nuestros queridos amigos Terruce Greum Grandchester y Candice Andley… (Mencionaba el sacerdote al iniciar la celebración).

La boda fue bellísima, Candy en ocasiones derramaba una que otra lagrima, pero esta vez no era de sufrimiento, sino de felicidad, estaba feliz de que su sueño más grande se estaba llevando a cabo, el casarse con su gran amor, su querido Terry.

La recepción había sido de primera, desde el más mínimo detalle, pues todo había sido supervisado por la señora Elroy. Candy y Terry Decidieron alejarse un poco de todo aquel ajetreo y fueron al jardín de las rosas.

-Por fin somos marido y mujer mi amor.

-Y lo que falta (Decía pícaramente Terry a su ahora esposa Candy).

-Terry no empieces.

-Ahora si no te me vas a escapar (le dijo dulcemente al oído).

-Así y que piensas hacer… (Preguntaba l rubia siguiéndole el juego).

-Mejor dicho que no te voy a hacer mi amor.

Ambos se acercan lentamente y se besan apasionadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… bueno es sólo que todo esto me parece tan maravilloso que tengo miedo que de repente desaparezca.

-Eso no va a suceder mi amor, ahora estamos juntos, como siempre debió de ver sido, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

-Te amo tanto Terry, jamás te vayas de mi lado.

-Jamás lo hare, salió muy cara la boda para dejarte (bromeaba con su pecosa)

-Así…

-(Sonriendo) Yo también te amo Candy siempre te he amado, desde el primer día que te vi, jamás nos separaremos, ahora por fin haremos nuestra propia familia, tú, yo y nuestros hijos…

-¿Hijos? No recuerdo haber dicho que quería hijos (ahora ella bromeaba).

-Claro que habrá hijos, me conformo con dos guapos niños como su papá y tres hermosas damitas igual de hermosas como su mamá, sólo que sin pecas…

-Terry… tú jamás vas a cambiar, verdad…

-No, porque fue precisamente así como te enamore.

-Te amo mi amor.

-Yo te amo más mi Tarzan pecosa.

-(Ambos) Nuestro Amor Vivirá Para Siempre…

**Fin**


End file.
